Survival Of The Fittest
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Scarlet Gray Lockhart, has had many hardships in her life, and a recent run in with the law and no prison's to take her in the UK, she finds herself in the USA in Allenville! How will she get along with the other cons? Will a certain Football game help?
1. Warm Welcome

**Survival of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 1: Warm Welcomes**

"Remember who's in charge here, inmate Lockhart." The dick head in charge spat over me. I was on the floor, gasping for air after receiving a superhuman blow to my stomach. I spat out some blood and took a few deep breaths. "You may be a female but you're still a worthless piece of shit like everyone else who enters these walls. Don't forget that bitch." Captain Knauer said.

"No problem sir." I said slowly, trying to breathe again. He doesn't need to remind me that I'm a worthless piece of shit. I'm such a waste of space. The only reason I'm in here is because I nearly killed my sad excuse of a father, the son of a bitch. I had to do it or he would have killed me. I wasn't going to let him kill me. I loved him and he wanted me 6 feet under. What father would want to that to their child? I know he was my stepdad but he loved me for 6 years before Mum died. Then he turned into a completely different person. I wish he was here right now! I'll knock his teeth into his brain! Fucking jackass! Oh just wait till I get out of here in 5 years. If he survives (which I hope he doesn't) I'll finish the job, even if that means I'll end up back in prison for the rest of my pathetic life. It'll be worth it. He kicked my side hard but gently.

"Get up! The warden still needs to see you." He ordered. I got up with a struggle with those dumb ass cuffs on my hands and my feet. Where do they think I'm gonna go?

"Really, sir? What have I done to be given the grace of his presence?" I said cockily, giving him a smirk before I spat on the floor. He laughed then bitch slapped me. I let out a laugh.

"Wow, I've had better slaps off 6 year olds, Captain." I laughed. "Gonna have to do better than that." He growled under his breath, making me smirk with achievement. He turned me around roughly and pushed me in front of him.

"Little bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I happen to be 6'2. Not little at all." I said being my annoying self. Which is what gets me into so much shit, I'm guessing. We got to the door and the woman at the desk tried to talk to me.

"Wow, another lady. How's it going hon?" She asked. I looked at her and gave a menacing stare. She looked away and continued to type on the ancient computer.

"Get in ass wipe." The Captain said, giving me a hard shove. All this pushing was fucking annoying.

"He pushes me again and let's see what happens." I thought, and put on a smirk and strode into the wardens office with cocky confidence.

"Ah, Inmate Scarlet Lockhart. You are one tough little bitch, as your file specifies… you're in Allenville for GBH and Attempted Murder?" I looked to the floor. Well that's a nice way to talk to a lady. You can so tell he doesn't have a wife. Then looked back up.

"Yes Warden." I said plainly.

"So what do you think of this beauty." He said, patting the walls.

"Pleasure to be graced and trapped within its mighty structure." I said plainly.

"Yep, this is one of the best prisons in this part of the state. Also, I wanted to ask you, have you any experience with the game of football."

"Which football? I'm from England so do you mean the game where you use your feet or your girly version of rugby?" I asked, and I found his weak point. Football. American football.

"You better watch your tongue, there. You're in Texas now, and in this glorious state, we take two things very seriously. Prison and football. Now we have a good team, as a matter of fact Captain Knauer is the quarter back. Now we are good, but we could be better. It's been 5 years since our last championship, which is 5 years too long for me to taste the sweet nectar of victory. Now we've been graced with the pleasure of having Paul Crewe, locked up here…"

"How is that a pleasure? And who's Paul Crewe?" I asked, I could tell I was getting on the Wardens nerves.

"Captain?" He asked and turned around. Then Knauer kneed me, hard in my stomach, making me drop to the floor.

"Will you STOP hitting me? I have enough of being hit by ass wipes." I said, breathlessly. Knauer went to help me up but I flinched away. "No! You can go fuck yourself. I can get up on my own." I said and slowly got up.

"Paul Crewe is… used to be a very good, very talented Quarterback in the big league. Anyway, he came in earlier today and refused to help out my football team for some reason." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, sorry but I'm better at free-running and basketball than rugby…"

"It's football, inmate Lockhart." He snapped.

"Like I said Warden, better at free running and basketball than football." I lied, I'm actually very familiar with Football, the American version, but I know better than to let him know, but I am good at basketball and free running too.

"What's free-running?" Knauer asked. I ignored him

"So no, can I go to my cell now?" I asked, pulling my hands into fists. I rubbed my tongue over my dry teeth and lips before I spat on the ground.

"Yes, Captain Knauer? Take her back to her cell." He said pointing to the doors. He nodded and shoved me again.

"You're so lucky I have cuffs on my hands." I said, he laughed and gave me another shove before he handed me to another Guard. Before I got out of the door, I stopped and turned round. "Later warden," I said then spat in Knauer's face. I shot him a quick smirk then went out of the door. When Captain was out of ear shot, the guard started to talk to me.

"Nicely done, Inmate Lockhart. Sorry, about him. Knauer's a complete dickhead." He was a tall Negro, with soft friendly eyes and a gentle grip. I smiled, he seemed nice compared to the other dicks.

"It's all good, he's soft compared to others I know." I said, "He slaps like a 6 year old too." I said making him laugh as we walked. He then turned me and searched through his keys.

"I don't get why you have to wear these cuffs in the prison. It's not like you can escape." He said unlocking them. The cuffs on my hands collided with the ground sending a clang echoing down the halls followed by a softer one as he removed the cuffs from my feet. I smiled and rolled my wrists. "I'm Newman."

"Scarlet." I said, "Thanks for getting me out of those things." I said, he smiled as we continued to walk.

"Just so you know I'll keep a good eye on you. Just to make sure nothing happens to you. Your cell is next to the two most unthreatening guys we have here. Your cell has been renovated to suit your needs and to shield you from curious eyes. Most of the inmates haven't seen a female like your-self in years so they may go a little crazy."

"Well thanks for the 41-o on everything and i appreciate you looking out for me, Man." I said sharing a hand shake with him.

"No problem, baby. Lunch will be ready soon, so you just go down the stairs and follow the arrows that say mess hall. See you around."

"Alright, later Newman." I said as I entered my cell. He wasn't kidding about it being renovated this place was sweet. Well it had a closed off toilet in the front, a single bed to the left of the cell along with a hidden bedside table right at the back (which was hidden by the bed), on the back wall was a small window that had a clear view of a football field. On the right it had a small sink, a set of small draws and a lamp. Better than many of the rooms I have had to cope with. I pulled open some draws and found about 4 changes of clothes along with a cool baseball cap and a tonne of hairbands.

I smiled and got changed; which was when I took proper notice of what I was wearing, which was a pure white one piece suit. It was horrible! So I got changed into some plain jean shorts and a white baggy t-shirt, and then put my trainers back on. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I had pale white skin, long glossy light brown hair that ended at my waist, big green eyes and a fringe that covered my left eye. I winked and then I tied my hair back leaving my fringe over my left eye and put my baseball cap on.


	2. Making Friends Already!

Survival Of The Fittest  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 2: Making Friends Already!**

Suddenly, a bell went off and a voice over the speakers started to speak making me jump.

"Lunch time!" I shrugged my shoulders and went to the mess hall. As I walked I had every eye on me. I fucking hated being the centre of attention in any format. It's the worst thing ever, but what do expect? With me being the only female in the entire prison that is of descent hotness. I mean my only other comp is that secretary woman and she looked horrific. If someone threw Hydrochloric acid over her face it might make a huge improvement. I laughed in my head at my own little joke. I kept my head down and my cap down. As I pushed my tray across and creamy sloppy substance was thrown onto my tray.

"Hello, cutie pie. What does an old timer like me have to do to get to where he would like to be with a fine woman such as your-self?" An old guy with a horrific goatee asked, with a sicking, flirtatious style smirk. I beckoned him over and punched him in the face. I heard a few in mate cry 'Oh!' He uncovered his face and I gave him a broken nose that was bleeding.

"How about this? You hit on me again and I'll do more than punch you in the face. You understand, dipshit?" I asked, he nodded furiously and put the slop on my tray. "Thank you." I said, grabbed my tray and walked away.

I was looking around for some place to sit. As I walked, I felt everyone's eyes in the room were on me. I could feel my heart pound, wishing I was in a female prison; if only they weren't so overcrowded. I found about 6 empty chairs around another African American but this guy was an inmate and was wearing a dark blue, denim jacket and jeans with a light blue shirt underneath with a dark blue denim cap matching his jacket with a fag on his ear, talking to a white guy wearing a blue denim shirt with a white t-shirt and navy tracks and a navy blue hat. I walked over to them around the back of the white guy.

"… about the love of a beautiful woman?" He asked, guessing he was new too.

"Well you'll have to lower your standards on the beautiful part and on the woman part." He said pointing over to some wanna be transvestites. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just stick with the cheeseburgers." He said as he grabbed at a slice of bread.

"Oh, they ugly now, but in eight months, he's gonna look like Beyoncé." I shook my head.

"Any plastic surgeon who could turn that into Beyoncé is a fucking miracle worker." I though.

"No thanks," The white guy said, shallowly. I know how he feels. I thought that now would be a good a time as any to sit down next to him but sat as far away as I possibly could without falling off the bench. Just keeping my head down as I eat the food that was actually pretty good to be honest.

"Yo, yo,yo! I stand corrected." The African American said. "A pretty lady behind the walls of all male prison?" I looked up and gave him a look as I chewed the food in my mouth.

"Congratulation's, Captain obvious. Want a medal?" I asked him. Making the guy next to me laugh, I looked at him as he shook his head, shovelling the food into his mouth.

"Whoa, chill. Sorry. Never see a girl convict behind the walls of this place before. This is new." He said holding his hands up in defence.

"Really?" I asked taking fake interest. "I never would have noticed with the great, heart-warming welcoming Captain Knauer gave me earlier." I said sarcastically. They guy next to me shook his head with a pained expression on it. Then I noticed his black eye. "Guessing you got the same." He nodded.

"Caretaker. And this is Paul Crewe." Caretaker said pointing out himself then Crewe then held his hand out to me. I nervously reached my hand over and gave it a shake and shone a warm and real smile. Very rare thing since I was convicted last month.

"Scarlet Lockhart, Why do they call you Caretaker?"

"Because, it's my name and I can get anything you could ever want. Whatever your pleasure I can ferisilitate. Weed, meth, Prozac, Steds…"

"He can get McDonalds too." The guy next to me said, pointing at Caretaker with his spoon.

"Nice…" I said, crossing my arms and leaning on the desk.

"Oh, and by the way you two. One more thing, now this is important. Don't let these guys scare you, don't let them punk you. Cause, if you do that, you're gonna end up being someone bitch." I nodded.

"Don't want that. Thanks for the advice, Caretaker. Nice meeting you Scarlet." He said patting me on the back, then walked off over to a guy group of guys.

"What's he doing?" I asked, Caretaker just shrugged his shoulders. He picked up a guy's tray and they spoke for a few seconds. Then suddenly he smashed the tray over the guy's head then all hell broke loose. I was standing there totally shocked at his sudden rage, then I realized he was just doing what Caretaker said, not letting himself get punked. I smiled as I realized, although he was getting his ass kicked, he was a pretty good fighter. Suddenly a large pair of hands turned me around and I was punched in the face. Hard. I fell onto my back and held my cheek.

"Know your place here, bitch." He said, three guys were standing over me laughing. I smirked back.

"I already know my place." Now it's my turn to not get punked. I bet these guys have never lost to a girl in their lives. Well that is gonna change. I jumped up and kicked the leader in his nuts, making him drop to his knees, I then grabbed his head and kneed him in the head knocking him out cold. Then another guy advanced and tried to swing for my face. I did the spits and grabbed his nuts, twisted them and then jumped up, giving him a hard upper cut to the face. He flew back and was out cold. I turned around and pulled my fists up to my face.

"Still wanna piece of me? Huh? Didn't your Mum ever tell you it's rude to hit a lady?" I asked sarcastically, he was about to charge when Caretakers voice rung over all the chaos.

"HORNETS NEST!" He yelled.

"Hornets, what?" I asked, I was pushed to the ground by a small but well-built black guy.

"Take cover. Those pellets are worst then bullets." He said into my ear. I pulled my knees up to my chest on my side and tucked my arms around my head; while small little plastic pellet balls bounced and recashayed off the walls, tables and floor. After a while it was horrifically quiet. I un-curled myself and looked at the guy laid down on the floor next to me. Then he saw my face.

"You're a girl?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm Scarlet."

"Earl Megget." He said. I smiled. And we shook hands.

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN!" One guard said. I never thought I say it but their voices were a Gods send.

"STAY QUIET!" Another one said.

"Come on Crewe get up. Get up superstar." Knauer said. I crawled over to Caretaker to get a better look. Crewe stood up and dusted himself off. I looked to Knauer and my blood boiled. I fucking hate that guy, I pushed my cap up a bit and watched.

"Yes, sir?" He asked casually.

"You think you can do anything you want around here, don't you? Well, you are no different than any other piece of shit that calls this place home." He said as matter of factly. I was about ready to punch Knauer in the face. He's such a dick head!

"Asshole." I whispered, earning few sniggers from around me. I held my hand up to a guy next to me and he high fived it.

"Really?" Crewe asked. "These guys think you're a dumb redneck too?" He said, making everyone in the mess hall laugh, including me. But this is awesome, another guy who likes to piss the guards off. I could see the fire of anger burn in Knauer's eyes, even from meters away. He turned away looking like he was laughing too but I know from past experience that this guy doesn't like jokes. He grabbed his baton and went to hit Crewe across the face. But Crewe caught it! Caretaker looked at him like he was crazy.

"No one ever done that before?" I whispered.

"Nope, just him. That's gonna be a week in the hot box." He whispered back.

"What's the hot box?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." He said more interested in the scene unfolding. "By the way," He handed me on of the small plastic pellets. "Ritual, everyone keeps one from their first hornet's nest bomb."

"Thanks." I said and put it in my pocket.

"You better cut that shit out, it's getting old." Crewe said, I smirked at that answer, because I would have said the same thing to that ass but I would have made him infertile moments later.

"That's gonna cost you." He said in a threatening tone making me wanna knock his lights outs again.

"Looking forward to it." He said smugly, they started to walk away when another tall, well built guy pulled his arm back and swung at Crewe, a pure KO punch sent Crewe packing and he fell to the floor out cold. The guy that KO'ed him and another dude both picked him up by his arms and dragged his motionless body out of the Mess room. After a few minutes everyone left, except me and Caretaker who just sat there talking.

"I hope Crewe's alright. Damn that was one hell of a punch," Caretaker said, I nodded.

"So what's the hotbox?" I asked.

"Man, basically it like entering hell on earth. It is a small outhouse made all out of steel, the inside is so hot, you pass out within minutes of being in there. You get different amount of time for disobeying the rules although, it is only used as an extremity." I nodded listening intently.

"I'm guessing you've been in there?"

"Nope, I learn what I know from other inmates here. I'm cool with everyone because I can get them anything from the outside world in." Suddenly I heard groans.

"Who's that?" He asked me, I smirked.

"Just two guys I KO'ed, during the brawl." I said smirking with pride. I stood up and walked over to them. They got up and when they saw me, fear was written across their faces. "Wanna try anything again, dicks?" I asked them coolly. They shook their heads. Then ran out of there, I laughed.

"So what's your hobbies, Scar?"

"Nothing much really, I like reading, I like drawing and writing… Uh, I'm a good free runner, I'm a good basketball player and I'm a pretty good running back." I said, he nodded.

"Not bad for a female." He said,

"I'm also, a pretty good spy. I am as silent as a mouse and I'm a black belt in every form of martial arts."

"Remind me not to piss you off." He said, making me laugh.

"No worries there, you're awesome." I said.

"Are you from America?" He asked. I shook my head.

"England. Why?"

"Just wondering." He said.


	3. The Favour Crewe

Survival Of The Fittest  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 3: The Favour Crewe**

**A Week later**

I was watching over the guards training from the window of my cell. Caretaker though he fuel my spying nature as well as my creative side, so he got me some binoculars and about 12 writing pads. When I saw a familiar face, well four actually. I saw Knauer, he was the quarter back. Pretty good one too. He had a good throw and was quick. Very quick. Newman was a blocker, but then again, I could have guessed his position if he told me he played football. Then I saw Warden Hazen and Crewe. When I saw Crewe a smiled spread across my face.

"He survived a week? Wow." I thought, writing down what I saw. I zoomed in and lip read what they were saying. Another thing I'm good at, lip reading.

"_And apparently steroids?"_ Crewe said making me giggle. _"Look, seems like you got all the talent you'd want, So why do you need me?"_

"_Well, now, you might find this hard to believe but there are some folks here in the prison ledge that don't care for me very much."_

"_You warden?"_ Crewe said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"_Yeah, well, they thought it might be amusing to schedule the defending league chaps as our first game. And me? Well, I thought an old pro like your-self might have some, training camp tricks, drills, insights to offer up. That might help us get that competitive edge?"_

"_All right. Relatively simple, you need a tune-up game."_

"_A tune-up game?"_ The warden asked.

"_Yeah, in college, we'd start every season against Appalachian State or some slack division 2 team. Kick the living shit out of them, Get their confidence up." _Now he has a point there, confidence is the best tool anyone can have, I should know. I spent 9 years of my life to myself because I was so shy.

"_You know something, Paul? You've just given me and inspiration."_

"_Great, what?"_ He asked plainly.

"_You're gonna assemble a team to play the first game against us. And you, Mr. Crewe, are gonna be the quarterback."_ Although I hate to admit it, that wiped the smile off Crewe's face.

"What you up too, Scar?" Caretaker asked.

"Sush! I need to concentrate." I told him.

"…_Don't think so."_ He said,

"_Let me tell you something, In my prison, to get along, you gotta go along."_

"_I just wanna do my three years and be done."_ He said, I nodded.

"Good for you." I said smiling.

"What?"

"Crewe's out of the hot box and talking to the warden." I said.

"… _before you assaulted Captain Knauer. Now you could be with us for a very long time, Mr. Crewe."_

"_Don't Crewe, don't give in. Stand firm."_ I thought. Crewe hesitated.

"_Fine, I'll do it."_ Crewe said defeated. I shook my head.

"_Good Choice."_ The warden said, before he walked off. I put my binoculars in their holder pack on my shorts. Then I turned to Caretaker.

"Anyone noticed the warden looks a lot like the farmer on Babe?" I asked, Caretaker laughed.

"Never realized before." He said. "What I came in here for was that I got you something." He said, handing me a box.

"Why do you keep getting my stuff, Caretaker." I asked him with a smile.

"I dunno, I guess I just wanna make up for you being the only female in this joint." He said sincerely. I smiled and gave him a high five.

"Thanks, Dog." I said, and opened it up. He smiled and lay down on my bed.

"Oh, no way! 3 Cheers for sweet revenge, Black Parade and danger days! Thanks Caretaker!" I said jumping to my CD player, also given to me by Caretaker. I opened it up and clicked play. Seconds later My Chemical Romance was blasting out of the speakers. I turned down the music so it was just in the background.

"So Crewe? He's alright." He asked throwing a small ball into the air and catching it.

"Very much so." I said grabbing the ball and made it spin on my finger, before I gave it back to him.

"Shame." Caretaker joked. "Wow, but you have to admit he's one tough little bastered." I nodded in agreement.

"So what's up with the guy/girls?" I asked caretaker.

"They are just like that. Why don't you go hang with them?"

"I don't mean to sound like a dick head but they just ain't my people. You know."

"Yeah, I get cha, babe." He said winking.

"Thanks Dog." I said giving him a handshake.

"I dunno, they just too forceful." I said; Caretaker nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't blame you either; I wouldn't be caught near them. They look like female Michael Jackson's at different stages of his life." He said making me laugh. I looked over to the entrance and Crewe entered my cell.

"Hey Caretaker; Hey Scarlet."

"Wow, you survived the hot box." I acted. He nodded.

"Can you guys help me out?"

"Sure." Me and caretaker said at the same time. He turned the music up so it just covered our voices.

"Warden wants me to assemble a team to play a tune up game with the guards."

"Let me guess, you as quarterback?" I said.

"How did you know?" Crewe asked with a smile.

"Lucky guess." I said, winking at Caretaker.

"So will you give me a hand?" He asked again.

"I'm in," I said holding my hand in the middle of the three of us. Crewe put his hand in.

"Alright, I'm in," Caretaker said, and put his hand in.

"Thanks guys." He said,

"I'll work on the flyer." Caretaker said.

"What's a flyer?" I asked, they gave me a look. "Hey don't look at me like that; I got transferred over here from England!" I snapped. They held their hands up.

"Sorry, flyer is like a poster." I nodded, getting the change in vocab now.

"Thanks." I said,

"Alright, check you later Babe."

"Later Dog; Later Crewe." I said then laid on my bed, writing in my notepad.


	4. The First Pep Talk

Survival Of The Fittest  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 4: First Pep Talk**

**In the court yard – The next day**

I was sitting on the bleachers drawing the court yard, while hiding away from the prison. Suddenly the bleachers was lifted upward on the right side, causing me to slide to the left side, fall off the 4th bench up on them and landed roughly on the ground on my stomach. The guy put the bleachers down and ran to me. I sat up and my arm hurt, I hadn't broken it just sour.

"I'm sorry, misses. I didn't see you on there." He said acting like a big child. I smiled. Oh I couldn't be mad at that. I rolled onto my ass and smiled up to him.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done. So what are you doing here?" I asked him standing up and dusting myself off. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top and a denim button up shirt, which I left unbuttoned.

"I'm wanna try out for football." He said sweetly. I laughed at the big friendly giant.

"Sure, but the try out ain't for another hour." I said to him. His smile dropped and mine did too.

"Oh, I sorry. I didn't know." He said sounding like he was going to cry.

"No, no, no! Don't cry. Simple mistake." I said flashing my sweet smiled. He looked up and sniffed. "I'm Scarlet, what's your name big guy?"

"I'm called Swatowski." He said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Swatowski. Wanna play catch for a bit?" I said grabbing the football from under the bleachers. He started laughing cheerfully and clapped his hands clumsily.

What happened after that was me and Swatowski were playing a game that I used to play to improve my throwing distance. What you have to do is start close together and each time you catch the ball you take a step back. I ended up half way down the yard and was about to throw back. I closed my eyes and imaged my first full pitch throw. I smiled and opened my eyes, and then I threw the ball. Soon after the ball came flying back to the far left. When I saw it, I took off, running towards the shadow. I looked at it and jumped grabbing it mid-air and pulled it close to my chest. I thought that would be enough catch, for now so I sprinted back.

"Nice throw Swatowski." I said, holding my hand for a high five.

"No, I didn't throw it, Mister there 'throw-ed' it." He said pointing to Paul. I shook my head and smiled. I threw the ball at him and he caught it.

"Nice catch Lockhart." He said high fiving me. I smiled.

"Thanks Crewe." I said, smiling. Then a small handful of prisoners showed up and Swatowski started using the bleacher as a dung bell just like he had done when I was sitting on their alone. I saw Caretaker walk over with a clip board and walked over to me.

"Hey Baby." He said opening his arms for a hug. I just held my hand out and looked away. He shook my hand though.

"Hey Dog." I said.

"Hey, what's up? Don't you like hugs?" He asked.

"Not perticually. Don't take it personally, it's just something that developed. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, I understand."

"This is bullshit! Crappy field, shit ass equipment. How the fuck are we gonna work with this?" Crewe asked.

"Hey man, at least we got some world class players over there." Caretaker said. I turned and looked over them all, including Swatowski who was still pushing the bleachers up and down.

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50!" The guys on the bleachers chanted. I laughed and shook my head.

"He might make the team." Caretaker said, hopefully.

"No shit," I said, squinting my eyes against the burning bright sun. I pulled out my cap from my back pocket and put it on.

"Well if we got to cut him you're doing it." Crewe said, I laughed and patted caretaker on the back.

"Come on, Dog." I said.

"Scarlet, what happened to your arm?" Caretaker asked. I gave him a look and looked at my arm, which had a long single trail of blood from a cut just above my elbow.

"Oh nothing, just fell when me and Swatowski where playing catch." I said flashing a smile. "I'm fine, dog." I said, he gave me a quizzing look. I sighed. "Fine, don't believe me then. But I am okay." I said, giving him a smirk. I then ran to catch up to Crewe who was talking to Swatowski.

"Well, well, well. You a football player?" Crewe asked.

"Oh no, I ain't played no football, mister." Swatowski said shyly. I smiled.

"Hey Swatowski." I said,

"Hey, Scarlet." He said happily.

"So what happened? You read the flyer? Though it might be some fun?"

"Oh, I can't read." He said, looking to the floor shyly still with a smile across his face. I smiled and shook my head and looked at Crewe.

"Oh, don't worry," Caretaker said. "Reading's for rich people." Swatowski laughed.

"Just so you know, we're putting together a football team. Love for you to join." Swatowski smiled and leaned forward till he had a 90 degree angle.

"Will you teach me to football?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Sure we'll teach you to football, won't we guys?" Crewe asked.

"Hack, I'll teach you anything. Just don't eat me." He said patting him on the shoulder. Swatowski let out a huge echoing laugh of joy and propelled Caretaker in the air.

"Down, Shrek. Down." Caretaker said. I laughed and clapped.

"Yep, it's no problem, you know I could also teach you how to read, if you want." I said, smiling.

"Really?" He asked happily. I nodded, giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah sure." I said and he jumped happily. And pulled me into a hug, propelling me in the air. I started to panic. "Swatowski, put me down!" I begged. He put me down quickly and I began breathing quickly like I was out of breath.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Swatowski panicked. Worrying about me.

"Scar, you okay?" Crewe asked. I just kept breathing deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. I just panicked." I said, "Sorry, Swatowski… Didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"It okay." I smiled and patted his back.

"Okay! Bring it in!" Paul said, throwing the ball in the air and catching it with one hand. "Everyone who's trying out for the team. Wake up." He said.

"Can you give a brother a little hustle?" Caretaker asked. I laughing silently and shook my head. I went to join the others on the bleacher, seeing if I could be a running back. I sat next to Swatowski and rested my arms on the bench above me as I leaned back.

"Very good. For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Paul Crewe. I'm gonna be your Couch, your Captain, your quarterback."

"Hey you haven't played in years, why can't I be quarterback? Huh?" A small midget dude asked. I laughed, just by looking at him, you could tell he couldn't be a quarterback.

"Yeah, your right. Let see what you got." Crewe said throwing him the ball. "Hit me, I'm open." He said holding his hands up and ready.

"Hake, hake, hake!" He yelled before he threw it back, which set it way over its mark.

"That's why, now sit down and shut up." Crewe said and that got a laugh out of everyone.

"It slipped, I just ate popcorn." He said, I shook my head at his pathetic excuse and changed my position, supporting my upper body on my arms that where leaning on my knees.

"Question? Any of you gentlemen…"

"Or woman." I butted in earning a laugh from everyone except Crewe, Caretaker and Swatowski.

"Come on boys, settle down. She's actually a pretty good catcher." Crewe said stopping their laughter. "So has anyone here played football before?" I put my hand up along with a fat guy at the front. "Where?" He asked me.

"England, I used to play for the Coventry Invaders (A/N: Not a real Rugby/Football team Btw). I was a pretty good running back." I said.

"Okay, what about you?" He asked the fat guy in front of me.

"Kansas State." He said plainly with his mouth full of McDonald burger. Whoa! Caretaker wasn't shitting me!

"Are you shitting me? For couch Schneider?" Crewe asked in disbelief.

"Nah, Kansas State prison." He said, I shook my head.

"Now I heard they have the softest matrasses out there." Swatowski said. I laughing under my breath. But surprisingly it started a whole conversation.

"Yeah, they do! Yeah they do!" He said over everyone.

"Not as soft as the ones in West Texas mental institution." The midget from before said.

"Really?" Swatowski said, sounding as if his spirit had been broken. I smiled and gave him a pat on the back. I think I'm gonna like this big guy.

"Alright, Let's finish this convocation later. For now, I wanna see what you got out there." Crewe and Caretaker walked off. I got up and leap frogged over 3 people before I landed gracefully on the ground and waited for Swatowski. Then I was turned around by the guy who tried hitting on me on my first day.

"Hey baby, I have a feeling we got off on the wrong foot." Then Swatowski came up behind me and gave the guy a mean look. I smiled at Swatowski.

"Don't worry Swatowski, I can deal with him." I said.

"Yeah your right, Scarlet." I said holding my hand out, trying to be nice. He shook it and then suddenly pulled me forward into a kiss. I panicked and pulled away quickly, grabbed his arm flipped him over and stamped on his chest. I quickly walked away, taking deep breaths. God, that can't happen again.

"Scar, you okay?" Caretaker asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I said, taking in deep breaths. Man that scared me. Gotta stay clear of that old twat.


	5. Rugby Football tryouts

Survival Of The Fittest  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 5: Rugby… Football Try Outs**

The first training practise we did was running. I smiled and we all lined up on the line.

"Ready, go!" Crewe yelled then Caretaker blew his whistle. I took off in a shot. Pushing past most of the other guys, and skidded in between one guys legs and came first. I smiled and took off my helmet, waiting for the others to finish. Then I saw the fat guy drop to the ground. Shook my head and next was the tire rings. We had to step inside of them without touching the rubber edging. Not my best, I hit a lot of rubber. When I was finished it was the Midgets turn from before. He did 3 of the 12 tires and fell, then he went mental, slamming his fists down onto it.

"Stupid tire! You freaking tire! You think our better than me?" He yelled before he through the tire a short distance. "I'll kick your ass!" He announce before making a boxing stance and making small jabs at the air.

"3." Crewe said then he turned to him. "And a half?" He asked. The little midget nodded and pointed at him before he went back to the team.

"Yeah that's better." He said as he went back. I slapped my face and rubbed away the sweat that was building up on my forehead. We did a few more exercises before we got to our last one. Where we had to tackle a giant sand bag about the size of a boxing punching bag, that was suspended on a giant wooden swing frame. A few people went before me and then i was next. I didn't want to be a tackler but I tried my best. I ran at it full blast and I actually did pretty well. I make it swing a bit higher than others. I smiled and walked back to the others over hearing Crewe and Caretaker talking.

"7, I think. That was pretty good."

"Yeah." They said, and smiled. Next was Swatowski. I smiled.

"Come on Swatowski! You can do it!" I cheered. He crouched down and held his hand up in the air. Caretaker blew the whistle.

"Daddy!" He cried before he smashed into the sand back, making it fly off the hinge and broke one of its supports as he ran into it, hugging the sandbag before tripping over onto it. I jumped back in surprise.

"I think that's a ten." Caretaker said. Crewe nodded.

"Alright go with a ten." Swatowski walked up to them, hugging the sand bag.

"I'm sorry, I broke-ed your toy." He said sadly. I ran up to him and patted him on the back.

"No, that's a good thing." Crewe said.

"Yeah, not many people can do that Swatowski." I said.

"Yeah, why don't you have a victory hug with Caretaker." Caretaker looked at Crewe.

"What?" he asked. Swatowski laughed happily, "

"Okay!" He cheered before picking him up and hugging him.

"Asshole!" Caretaker said, making me and Crewe laugh.

After a while we started an actual game. I got in my position and everyone got in theirs.

"Okay, everyone. Half speed on this one. Slow and easy." Crewe said I nodded which took off a little of the pressure. "Ready! Go!" And chaos erupted and about 6 people off the other team advanced towards me. I saw that most of the team where fighting and then I realized that they wanted to get rid of the 'weakest'. I got to my fighting stance and one of the threw a punch. I knew we needed these guys so I tried my best to avoid having to attack them, but they were making it increasingly difficult.

"Stop it!" Caretaker screamed as the others continued to fight. "Stop the violence! Can't we all get along?" I ran over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You do realize we are in a prison with hard ass criminal's right?" I asked him. He gave me a look.

"Oh right." He then left them too it till it calmed down.


	6. Introducing Nate Scarborough!

**Survival Of The Fittest**  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 6: Introducing Nate Scarborough!**

After 2 more hours we called it a day. We all waked back and the dick that kept hitting on me ran up to Crewe. They talked for a minute or two then Crewe continued to walk.

"Good work today guys, starting to look really sharp out there." As the team walked away, Me and Caretaker sat down on the steps as the rest. When the rest of the team were out of ear shot…

"We're gonna suck." Caretaker said. I looked down.

"Yeah, no dought about it." Crewe said. I crossed my arms and rested my chin on them.

"Sorry, guys." I said. I took off my cap.

"No, you're really good." Caretaker said. I smiled and untied my hair, letting my long brown hair flow down my body to my waist.

"Wow, you have really long hair." Crewe said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm growing it out." I said, scratching at my hair making it seem to have more volume. Crewe laughed then looked out into the distance and there was the silhouette of a man walking towards us. When he was in front of us, He stopped.

"You look like you could use a little help." He said, he looked like he was in his late 40's early 50's. I smiled.

"No offense, my man, but you're a little… seasoned." I looked at Crewe in surprise.

"Seasoned? I'm not asking to play, I'll coach. I'm Nate Scarborough." My mouth dropped. This guy was a freaking legend!

"Nate Scarborough? The Heisman Trophy winner from Oklahoma?" Crewe asked.

"The inmate from cellblock D. But about a hundred years ago, when I could run and gun? Yeah, I was a Sooner then." He nodded sadly. I smiled, poor guy. A football legend and he's locked away, In this place away from his dream. Away from his love, and Crewe is exactly the same.

"Nate? You were a legend! How did you end up behind bars?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Obstructing justice." He said plainly. "Got 20 years. I get parole in 3."

"Sweet." Caretaker said. I nodded.

"Still, nice to meet you man. Huge fan." I said holding out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"I heard you were dead?" Caretaker said, we all looked at him.

"No, I ain't dead. I've been right here, rotting." Nate said, looking out into the distance. "Waiting for a chance to get back at those sadistic guards. Waiting. For this." I nodded.

"Yeah, most of them are dicks." Caretaker said.

"Especially Knauer." Crewe said, I nodded.

"Newman's nice though." I said.

"Which one's Newman?" I grabbed my notepad from behind me, and turned to find the page where I drew him down.

"Wow, you drew this?" Crewe asked. I nodded and hid my face. I looked back up and smiled. Then he gave it me back.

"Yeah, I've seen this guy around. He joined last year. He's a cool brother." Caretaker said. I smiled.

"True that. He got me an IPod."

"Well, anyways, coach, as you can see, we don't exactly have the cream of the crop to work with here." Caretaker said, putting the conversation.

"Well, what are we gonna do? How are we gonna find players?" He asked, I nodded.

"How'd they get you to go to Florida State?" Nate asked.

"They recruited me?" He said plainly, then a look of realization flashed across his face.

"I'll get the strippers." Caretaker said, standing up and he walked off. I smiled.

"Alright, check you guys later." I said grabbing my notepad and walking back into the building. I walked round the corner, and was thrown to the floor, hard then kicked in the stomach.

"Don't think I forgot about you spitting in my face the other day, inmate Lockhart." Knauer hissed above me. I tried to get up but he kicked me back down.

"What's wrong Knauer? Acting all big and touch by bullying a little girl?" I asked, receiving another blow to my stomach.

"Your scum, Inmate Lockhart… your sex is a fucking disgrace." He said kicking me again.

"Thanks for clearing that up, bastered." I said, getting up. Knauer then smiled at me sickly sweet.

"One more, and I'll put you in the hot box." I pretended to freeze with fear.

"What? The hot box?" I said with sarcastic fear. "Oh how will I ever survive in a small space with little water? Oh the madness!" I cried dropping to my knees. "Why cruel world why! This is worst then paying for the carrier bag!" I cried, pretending to wollow at his feet.

"Just fuck off with the rest of the shit bags. And I will finish what I started." He said then walked away. Once he was around the corner. I slid down the wall and held my stomach, taking deep breaths before I went back to my cell.


	7. Meeting Skitchy

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Skitchy**

**The next day – On the Court Yard**

I was stretching getting ready to practise my sprinting. I was watching Crewe, he always makes me happy. I don't know why but he makes me smile. I got into position.

"Ready Swatowski!" I said and then threw the ball to me. It was a little high so I jumped for it and pulled it close to my chest. Then I ran. I started at the end zone and I needed to get to the other end zone while dodging the oncoming tackles. Overall there were 4 guys going to tackle me. 2 single tacklers and 1 double. I was coming up to the first. He charged and jumped for me. I skidded underneath him, did a forward roll then got to my feet and ran. The next tackle was coming up, I skidded to a stop and did a back flip. They smashed into each other and I jumped over them as they hit the floor. The last guy just went for me. I skidded to a stop and spun past him before I ran towards the opposite end zone.

"Yeah. Nice boot, skin man." He said to our new kicker.

"Hey Crewe, why does he get to be the kicker? I was All-State, man." The midget, Brucie said. When I got to the other end zone, I threw the ball back to Swatowski.

"Let's see what you got." Crewe said as I punched the sky with my fists. I'm getting faster. Suddenly a football smacked me right in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and I fell to the ground.

"Holy shit! That's why, you dumb-ass. Just go do some laps." He said running over to me he took off my helmet and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Scar? You okay?" Crewe asked rubbing my back. I sat up straight and took in deep breaths.

"I'm fine." I said, holding my stomach. "Shit that hurt." I said, pulling my baseball cap out from the back of my shorts and put it on.

"That's good. Come on." He said, I nodded and he helped me to my feet. "I heard you boys needed to see me?" He asked, walking over to Nate and another old guy.

"Yeah. I want you to meet Skitchy." Nate said. I smiled.

"Hey Skitchy, Scarlet." I said holding my hand out.

"Hey Dog. Only lady in this place. Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. "Anyway, you guys check that building over there?" He said pointing behind him. We nodded. "They keep all the records in the basement." He said. I smiled and pushed my cap up.

"He's been here so long, he knows where everything is." Nate said, I nodded.

"That ain't necessarily a good thing, is it?" Crewe asked.

"I had a parole date in '86. But I got in a tussle with a guard and..." I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"One punch and it went away." Nate said, I shook my head.

"Twenty extra years for one punch?" Crewe asked.

"Yeah, that seems pretty unfair just for punching a guard?" I said. He nodded

"Well," Caretaker said. I turned to face him. "Unfortunately for him, the guard he punched just happens to be the warden now." I shook my head. Crewe smiled.

"Oh, shit. Warden Hazen?" Crewe asked with a smile.

"'Oh, shit' is right." I smiled. Suddenly a fight broke out behind us. I turned around and two of the guards on duty ran past me.

"Fight in the yard. Send backup." One of them said into the walkie talkie.

"Right on time." Skitchy said.

"That was planned?" I asked.

"Hey, we need a distraction if we're gonna get in there, babe." Caretaker said back handing my shoulder gently.

"I got you dog." I said, pull my cap down.

"Let's do it." Nate said, I nodded.

"Let's do it." Crewe said.

"Yeah, I'm down with the groove." I said and I followed after them.


	8. Half A Star!

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 8: Half A Star?**

**In the basement**

"Ain't you guys glad you got a black man for a friend?" Caretaker said, holding up his afro comb/skeleton key.

"Hell yeah." Crewe said, I pulled out my mini flash light and shone my light around.

"Come on." Caretaker said to me. I nodded and followed after them. Nate was at the computer and mashing down on the key furiously. I laughed in my head, remembering the times when I used to spend hours upon hours hidden away in my bedroom, writing endless pages of stories, entering worlds that I could create at the touch of a button, letting my unwanted imagination that the world outside the four wall of my room couldn't possible understand. Writing was… is, and always will be an escape from the real world. I can't imagine a world where I couldn't write, to just be free from reality and escape, really.

"Hazen has a rating system for every con." He said plainly as I typed. I looked and each page had a picture of the convict, their first and last name, description and a star rating underneath.

"So is this place just full of inmate records?" I asked.

"Guards too. Full history on everyone." Skitchy said. He was keeping an eye out. I smiled. Knauer is gonna get his comeuppance soon enough. But I'll keep the records in mind for now. He hasn't really done anything that bad to me yet.

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind." I said, I put my flashlight away and joined the others who were crowded around the computer.

"What's three stars?" Crewe asked.

"The more prone to violence that the inmate is, the more stars he gets." Nate said with a smile.

"Five stars is the max." Skitchy said.

"I didn't know that." Caretaker said with a smile. "Let's see how many stars my maniacal ass got." When his page came up a snuffled a laugh.

"Wow." Crewe said.

"Half a star? That's gotta be a mistake." He said in disbelief. "Check it again. Check it again."

"You're about as maniacal as a boxful of kittens." Crewe said making me laugh again.

"Come on, that's not funny, man." Caretaker said with fear in his eyes. "I'm gonna have to stab somebody or something. Get my rep up." The way he said it, it was like a matter of life and death. I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Why don't we have a maniacal pillow fight tonight. That could get it up some." Crewe said trying not to laugh, as was I.

"Yeah. We can sell it to pay-per-view. Superstar Versus Half-a-Star." Skitchy said, that got me. I covered my mouth as hard as I could and laughed. Trying not to make a sound higher than a whisper.

"Why don't you shut up before I slit your throat and watch the dust come out." Caretaker said, trying to act all menacing. Yet failing miserably. "You too Lockhart!"

"Or what? Are you gonna kill me with your kindness?" I said sarcastically. "Oh I'm so scared."

"Come on, guys, we only got a couple minutes." Nate said, typing again. "How about this guy?" He asked.

"Damn, this fool got the chair three times, ain't died yet." Caretaker stated.

"Well, we may not have the most talented team, but we will definitely have the meanest."

"Right on that, baby." I said giving him a high five. Then a whistle came from down the hall way. I went into stealth mode and crawled to where Skitchy was. "Go to the others." I said. He nodded and crawled back to the others. Then Eagleheart came round the corner, he looked inside the room and then continued walking. I quietly jumped out of the room and chopped the back of his neck with my hand, knocking him out cold. I smiled and popped my head through to the guys.

"Come on guys, he's out." I said and we went for the exit.


	9. The Teaching Standard

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 9 – The Teaching Standard**

**In The Liberty (2 hours later)**

"Well done Swatowski, so same time tomorrow and for tomorrow I need you to remember the alphabet we learned today of by heart. Do you think you can do that."

"Sure can. Scarlet!" He said happily.

"Once you know them, we can start to learn how to read words." I said picking up my folder. "Later Swatowski." I said as he went out of the liberty. I smiled and put away the books we had used today while trying to find a new book to read tonight. I skimmed over all the books and found my childhood favourites. Black Beauty and Of Mice and Men. I smiled and added them on top of my folder. I signed them out and headed back to my cell.

**The next day in my cell (After practice)**

In my cell I had my CD player on playing My Chemical Romance, while I was reading 'Of Mice and Men', my childhood favourite. I was up to the part where Lennie and Curley get into a fight when Knauer knocked the door of my cell.

"Oy! Ass-wipe! Warden wants to see you." He ordered. I ripped out a piece of paper from my note book and slipped it into the page I was on before I closed it and put it under my pillow. I grabbed my hat, tied my long brown hair back and turned off my cd player before putting on my cap.

"What a pleasant surprise." I chimed, before I followed after him. He walked behind me and gave me a push every now and again, making me wanna kick him in his balls even more. Once we got to the wardens office I sat down outside while Knauer went in. I looked to the Secretary and she wasn't making eye contact with me. I sighed. I was too mean to her when I first came. So I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted when I first came here. It was out of order." I said and she turned to me and gave me a look. "We cool?" I asked holding my hand out. She smiled and shook it.

"Yes, we're okay." She said, I nodded and went to go sit back down. "So why are you in here?" She asked.

"No female prison had the space for me in England and Allenville was the only place in the world that would take me." I said. She shook her head.

"No I mean how come you're behind bars?" She asked, I was about to answer when Knauer came back through the double doors of the Wardens office.

"Come on, bitch." He yelled forcing me to my feet.

"Hey, you do know I can get up my-self? Right?" I asked.

"Just get in!" He said, then pushed me into the room making me trip and fall to the floor. Hard.

"All the same." I said under my breath. I stood up and dusted myself off looking at the angered face of Warden Hazen.

"What the fuck do you think you are up too, inmate Lockhart?"

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"Playing football, when you said you didn't know how too?"

"No, I said that I was better at free-running and Basket-ball than rugby..."

"IT'S FOOTBALL!"

"Well what-ever. Anyway, what's it to you, now anyway? You got the help you wanted from Crewe so why so sour?" I asked, standing my ground.

"Because I disapprove of my prisoners lying to me!" He yelled again. I laughed.

"You really think you scare me?" I asked. "Pathetic." I laughed.

"That may be true, but I have a feeling that deep down…" He said taking a step closer to me. I tried to step back feeling myself start to panic, but he held me where I was standing. "You fear everyone in this prison." Knauer said; I forced his hand of me and stepped back.

"The only people who would be scared of you, Captain," I said spitting his name out like venom. "Is 6 years old walking down the street, so don't falter yourself." I said then turn back to the warden.

"Anyway, football isn't the reason I called you here. According to a few guards, you have been teaching inmate Swatowski how to read."

"Yeah, so? Just cut to the chase, why is that of any significance to you?" I said, plainly.

"Because, I was wondering if you could be a teacher to inmates just like Swatowski. Many of the inmates are only in Allenville because crime is the only occupation they can do, were you don't need qualifications or degrees. I was thinking that if you taught them the basics like English and maths, that could get them ahead in life so they can survive outside these walls when the time comes without ending back up here."

"Hey, I was just helping out a friend. I don't wanna teach a whole class. No, no, no, I can't do that, I just can't." I said shaking my head.

"I think you can do it. Because with you being the only female in this place, that you could attract," He said with a menacing smile. "Quite a crowd."

"Yeah, but that would be like throwing me into the lion enclosure, covered it blood and wearing Lady Ga-Ga's meat dress. No, but even if I did want to. How could I do it? Without the proper resources? Without the correct equipment? Without a place to hold the classes?" I said,

"You can use the mess hall for your classes. I will provide you and however many of the convicts with books, text books and stationary. So do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Not right now. Right now I need to help the guys out with football." I said, "Let me think about it till after the game."

"Fine it's a deal." He said. Then I walked out of there, supervised by Knauer.

ked out of there, supervised by Knauer.


	10. Reason's for Imprisonment

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 10: Reasons for Imprisonment**

**With Paul and Caretaker in my cell (Later that night)**

"So the warden wants you to start like a prison school?" Caretaker asked. I nodded as I stuck up a picture I had drawn from memory around my mirror.

"Yeah, a few guards grassed on me while I was teaching Swatowski how to read, now the warden wants me to make this school to help other cons learn English and math." I said, rubbing my face. "I'm just worried that this would have clashed with football practice. So I turned him down till after the game."

"I think that might have been his intention." Crewe said. I nodded.

"Maybe, when I went in he had a go at me…."

"He tried hitting on you?" They both exclaimed. I gave them a look.

"No, he started to yell at me. We say have a go at me in England to say yelling." I said they nodded. "So anyway he had a go at me because when I first came here he asked me if I was any good at football, and I told him I wasn't."

"But you are good." Caretaker said pulling out a piece of chocolate. "Wanna bit?" He asked us. I nodded and napped a piece off. "It's only plain, but better than nothin'." He said.

"So why did you tell him you wasn't any good." Crewe asked me. I rubbed my hands together

"I dunno, he's probably seen my files and knows everything about me, except the obvious as in my personality, my likes, my dislike, hobbies you know stuff like that. I just didn't want to give out something he could us against me, you know." I said, and rested my chin in the palm of my hands.

"Don't worry about it. You did good Scar." Crewe said patting my back.

"Yeah, but why don't I feel like it?" I said. "Anyway, enough about me. Were you guys able to get Turley, Torres and Battle on the team?" I asked.

"Well we got Torres and Battle. They'll be at practise tomorrow." Caretaker said, I nodded.

"What happened with Turley?" I asked.

"Well I went to ask him but he was… preoccupied." Crewe said. I smiled.

"Why do you listen to this band Scar?" Caretaker asked reading my black parade CD.

"I don't know, I just do." I said honestly. "Why?"

"Just asking." Caretaker asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you guys locked up here?" I asked them.

"You seriously cannot guess why I'm in here?" Caretaker asked.

"I'm gonna guess, possession of illegal substances?" Crewe asked, he shook his head.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" We looked at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding!" He laughed. "Hit the nail right on the head, Mr. Crewe." He said, I smiled.

"What about you Crewe?"

"You didn't see it on the ESPN news?" He asked.

"No." We both said.

"Grand Theft auto, driving while intoxicated, resisting arrest, reckless endangerment and damage to public property." He said, I laughed.

"All while drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, then I watched myself on the news later, and I came out of my ex crush Bentley, looked helicam and yelled 'Hey Lena, I think we should start seeing other people' before I turned to the police surrounding me and said 'good news boy's, I didn't spill my beer'." He laughed. I nodded.

"So, why you in the prison house, baby?" Caretaker asked me.

"Own cells, ladies!" A guard called. Crewe and Caretaker rolled their eyes.

"See you tomorrow guys." I said, turning off my CD.

"Later Scar," They both said as they left the room. A few minutes later my cell door closed and I was locked inside.

"Night everyone." I said, I always said this, every night since I first came in here. For the first few days only Caretaker said goodnight. But soon everyone started saying goodnight to me.

"Night, Scar." Everyone said back.

"Hey Scar?" I heard Megget ask.

"Yeah, what's up Megget?" I asked.

"Why do you say good night to everyone? I mean half the people here you don't know."

"Well actually, I only know a handful of people and I say good night because it's the polite thing to do." I said climbing into my bed.

"Yo Scar, you are too damn nice to be in this joint. What you get done for?" Caretaker asked.

"GBH and attempted murder." I said plainly. Then the whole cell block laughed.

"Yeah, right." Caretaker said.

"Thanks, dickheads. That means a lot." I said and laid down on my bed.

"Come on, Scar. What you really get put in here for baby?" Megget asked.

"I already told you. GBH and attempted murder, can you leave me alone now?" I asked then covered my head with my blanket, letting silent tears fall. The cell block then went quiet apart from a few small conversations going on.


	11. Shower, Beat Down and a new Running Back

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 11: Shower, Beat Down and the new Running Back**

**The next Morning**

I was reading the rest of 'Of mice and Men," and I was up to the part were Lennie accidently kills Curley's wife. I looked up, looking out the window to the beautiful sunrise. I smiled, imaging if I could fly away, I would and I would never look back. Just go on living, forgetting my past and just looking to my future. I shook my head and continued to read when I heard faint tapping on the cell doors. I looked over and it was Newman. I looked at the clock and it was about 6. Con weren't allowed out of their cells till half 8 so seeing Newman there surprised me.

"Hey Scarlet." Newman whispered. I turned around and gave him a small smiled I got up and walked over to the cell doors.

"Hey Newman, what's up?" I whispered back.

"I came to get you. Grab a change of clothes and follow me." He said, unlocking my cell door. I had to admit I was scared but I knew I could trust Newman which was big at the moment. So I grabbed my jeans, my vest top and my hat along with a brush and bobble for my hair. I slipped on my trainers and followed after him to the Guards changing room.

"The guards won't be here for another two hours so you have enough time to shower." He said kindly handing me a towel. I smiled and put down my clothes on to a bench, before I entered the shower room. I took off my clothes, put them by the door, stepped under one of the shower head and turned it on letting the warm water flow down me. After 30 minutes, I had washed my body and hair. I wrapped the towel around my body and exited the shower room. I looked around and Newman was no were to be seen. I quickly dried my body and got changed into some clean clothes. I then dried my hair and combed it straight before I tied it up, and put my hat on.

"That was nice," I said to myself rubbing my neck.

"You finished?" Newman asked. I jumped and turned round.

"Shit man, you scared the shit out of me." I said placing a hand on my chest.

"Sorry, but are ya?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Thanks Newman." I said and he led me back to my cell. I sat down on my bed and continued to read my book.

**2 hours later – In the mess hall**

We were all in the mess hall eating our breakfast of scrabbled egg and bacon and slice of toast. I wasn't in the mood to eat, so I was just pushing the food around with my fork.

"You know, this food looks like shit, but is actually pretty good." Caretaker said. I heard and lot of people agreeing. I scooped some of the food into my mouth and swallowed it down. I really wasn't hungry; I just pushed the tray away from me and stormed out.

I felt guilty. It was 1 month ago, I nearly killed my so called Dad and I'm only starting to feeling guilty now? It makes no sense. But the guilt hit me like a tonne of hot bricks. I walked to the yard and wondered around a bit, till I came to an empty basketball court. I smiled and grabbed one of the two basket balls in the centre. I bounced the ball, catching it in my hands twice. Then I dribbled with it till I got to the basket and slam dunked it in.

"Yo, this is our court, woman." A voice said behind me. I picked up the ball and dribbled it over to a large group of African Americans, I guessed.

"Sorry, I just saw the court empty and was gonna shoot a few hoops." I said, chest passing the ball to the leader. He caught it and walked out of the court cage.

"Hey, hey, hey. Guys, come on. She's pretty cool. Let her stay," I heard Megget say. I turned around. "Yeah, come back Scar." He said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Okay, are you guys sure?" I asked the others.

"Yeah, I'm Deac." The leader said holding out his hand.

"Nice you met you man, I'm Scarlet." I said shaking his hand.

"Can you play ball, Scar?" Deac asked. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not bad, but I ain't good either." I said and he passed me the ball.

"Try getting it in that hoop there," He said pointing to the furthest hoop from where I was. I took a step forward but Deac stopped me. "From here, baby." He said, I nodded and aimed for the hoop. I took a deep breath and jumped. I flicked my wrist and the ball slipped from my hand and flew to the hoop. I smiled, I knew I got it in. The ball hit the top right corner of the inner rectangle, spun round on the hoop before it lost momentum and dropped through.

"I have a pretty good aim." I said. Deac and Megget nodded.

"Nice shot. Yeah, you can chill here Baby." He said, I smiled.

"Thanks, Deac." I said and walked over the bleachers. I sat there for a few hours, watching the guys play football, got into a few conversation and then eventually got into a game. My team was winning 18 to 14 on game's 21. When Crewe, Caretaker and Nate.

_"Shit,_" I thought. _"I completely forgot about practise_." I walked over to him.

"Sorry, Crewe. I completely forgot about practise." I said to him.

"It's alright, don't forget tomorrow." He said,

"Alright, thanks Crewe."

"Hey, yo, check out this fake Slim Shady, man." Midget said. Then Cheeseburger came over.

"I knew you couldn't resist my shit. I got the shakes that'll make you quake. I got the fries that'll cross your eyes. I got the burgers that'll…" He said. I whispered in his ear. "I got the burgers that will be your murderers, and that is the Cheeseburger special." I laughed and high fived him.

"I'm all right. Thank you." He said brushing past him.

"I'll take one Cheeseburger." I said giving him 2 dollars I hustled off some guys the other day who thought I could beat them across the obstacle course in the guy. He gave me a cheese burger but didn't take my money.

"Yo, babe. No pay, you're cool." I smiled.

"Thanks man." I said taking a bite. It was cold but I didn't care. I walked over to Crewe who was talking to the others.

"Just wanted to talk to you fellas about possibly joining the football team." He asked, which was greeted by an assortment of laughter.

"The only game we'd play with you is 'Slap the Point-Shaving White Boy Till He Cries Like a Baby-Back Bitch'." Deac said, then Cheeseburger started doing the robot… really well.

"Baby-back bitch, baby-back bitch Baby-back bitch." Cheeseburger chanted. I laughed.

"That's a big-ass robot." Caretaker said.

"Yeah. You gonna help me out here?" Crewe asked. Caretaker gave him a look and then slipped away. "Thank you, Half-a-Star." He said to himself. "Just so you know, we are playing the guards." He said walking towards them a bit. Deac laughed.

"That ain't a team. That's just a bunch of dumb rednecks giving themselves excuses to grab each other." I smiled, that was good. Crewe smiled too and pointed at Deac.

"This guy must be quite the athlete, huh?" Crewe asked. Deac squared up to him.

"You risk bringing your ass in the jungle because you know I am." He warned.

"Yeah, so you'd beat me in a game of one-on-one, right?" My smile dropped. I turned him to face me.

"What are you doing? Can you even play?" I asked him.

"I can play basketball."

"Yeah, but I've played with these guys, you're gonna get your ass kicked and then handed to you on a silver platter. Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Is he for real?" Megget asked.

"I think it's time for you to get stepping." Deac said.

"How's this, though? One game. I beat you, you guys play for the team. You beat me, I'll leave you alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Take that. Take that, Deac." Melson cheered. "This fool ain't nothing but a thing, baby."

"Ball, dog." Deac said. Deac crew cheered and laughed.

"Ball up!" Cheeseburger added. I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck, Crewe," I said. "You gonna need it." Then I walked over to Caretaker and Nate. "He's gonna get creamed." I said covering my eyes.

"Can Crewe play ball?" Caretaker asked, I shrugged my shoulder.

"He told me he can, but to what extent? That territory is still to be determined." I said.

"He's a natural athlete, you guys." Nate said.

"_Game's 11. Call your own fouls."_ Deac said passing the ball to Crewe.

"Can't deny that, man." I said, with a smile.

"_Okay."_ Crewe said.

"Yeah, but so is Greg Louganis, but I bet you he'd get his ass whopped out here." Caretaker said. I laughed. Then we just watched. Crewe was on offence and Deac was on defence. They were both making there was to the basket, Deac blocking Crewe from the ball, then BANG! Deac threw his elbow back right into Crewe's face. I covered my eyes and looked away. I may be in here for GBH and attempted murder but violence still fazes me.

"_Shit! That had to hurt_!" I thought to myself. I turned back and saw Crewe on the ground holding his nose, with Deac standing over him.

"_Did I get you?"_ Deac asked.

"_No, that was clean."_ Crewe answered patting the side of Deac's leg, before her got back to his feet.

"He'll be all right. Call his mama." Megget yelled over everyone. He looked at me and flashed a smile, which I returned.

"If I foul you, tell me, dog." Deac said bouncing the ball on the spot.

"Okay, baby." Crewe smiled. Crewe got back into offence position and Deac started shoulder barging at him. When they got close to the basket, Crewe moved out of the way and Deac fall to the floor, with the basketball going off the court.

"What happened there? I think it's my ball, right?" He asked; I smiled. He may have a chance.

"Get up! Get up, Deac!" Cheeseburger Eddy chanted.

"Come on, Paul!" Nate cheered. Caretaker patted his shoulder.

"Calm down." Caretaker whispered.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Now, don't stir up the brothers, now. Come on." He continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, now, Caretaker. What are they going to do?"

"Nothing to you, guys have morals, it's what they could do to us is what I'm worried about."

"Well that seems smart." I said and watched them play. Crewe bounced the ball on the spot and when Deac tried to get the ball off him, Crewe bounces the ball behind him and to the side. He threw it to the basket but it bounced off the edge. Crewe grabbed the ball again and as he was about to try again Deac tackled into him and knocking him into the metal post with a clang. Me and Caretaker jumped back. Crewe slowly pulled away and held his top teeth.

"Did I get you, dog?" Deac asked with an evil smile.

"Hell, no, baby. That was clean. Good D," Crewe said with a smile and they walked back to the middle of the half court.

"I thought he didn't wanna get hurt." Caretaker asked. I nodded.

"It ain't about getting hurt. It's about pride." Nate said.

"I bet you he's pretty proud right now."

"Yeah but there's pride and there's acting like a retard." I said, making them both laugh.

The basketball match went on for another hour before they reach game point. Crewe was beaten down at every corner, being punched, thrown, and dragged and tripped at every chance Deac got. It was hard to watch but I had to show him my support.

"You keep coming, huh?" Deac said surprised, bouncing the ball on the stop. Crewe nodded and got into position. "Game point, baby." Deac smiled. "How you want the game put up?" He said, then went for the basket, bashing into Crewe again. Then as he was about to pick up the ball, Crewe put his hand in the way, the ball went free. Crewe grabbed it and scored. I cheered along with Nate and Caretaker but no one on Deac side was cheering. I looked at Deac and he did not look happy.

"Foul." He said plainly. Crewe smiled in disbelief and took a few steps back.

"What?" I asked. "Why would he do that?" I asked. Nate looked pissed.

"That was a bullshit call!" Nate yelled.

"My court, my ball." He said. Crewe shook his head and passed Deac the ball. Deac caught it and threw it at the back board. It bounced off, Deac jumped caught it and slam dunked it in. His group cheered. I smiled sadly but clapped for Deac's 'victory'. I walked up to Crewe and patted him on the shoulder.

"All right, y'all. Let Deac speak!" Cheeseburger said as the group ganged up around us.

"Nice spanking that ass, dog. Now, get stepping." Deac said and as they were about to walk. A lone voice called out.

"Hold up." Megget said and walked out in front of us. He flashed me another smile. I smiled back. "Y'all got a running back?" He asked.

"Not any good ones." Crewe said, drained. I rolled my eyes. Gee that was nice, not like that hurt my feelings at all. Megget turned to Deac.

"No disrespect, Deac... but any man that can take that kind of beating out here," He then turned to Crewe with a determined smile. "I can't wait to see what he can do in a contact sport. Shit, I'm in." Megget said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I mouthed. Cheeseburger charged up to him and took his Cheeseburger away from him.

"Man, give me that cheeseburger." He mopped. I rolled my eyes. "You're acting like a real McAsshole." He said shaking Megget's cheeseburger. Deac walked up to him and placed a hand on Cheeseburgers shoulder.

"Cheeseburger, he wants to run with the white boys, we will let him. Let's do this. Later Scarlet." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Later guys." I said, then they walked away. I turned to Megget. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said, I let him go and he turned to Crewe. He held out his hand. "Earl Megget."

"Paul Crewe." He said.

"So who else is on the team?" Megget asked.

"You, me, Scar here…" Oh, so now he includes me… wait… oh! I get it… very cleaver.

"What does Scar do?" Megget asked and I could just see in his eye he was hoping I was going to be a cheerleader.

"Running back." Megget looked at me. I smiled and held my arms out. He shook his head.

"Cool. But wait? How is that going to work with two running backs?" Megget asked. I stepped in between them and held a hand on my wrist.

"I don't mind being a back-up running back. As long as I can still practise with you guys." I said. Crewe smiled.

"Thanks Scar." I smiled.

"Hey, I'm a team player." I said, pulling Megget into a head lock and gave him a nuggie.

"Hey! Get off!" Megget laughed pulling out of my weak head lock. I looked up and Crewe wasn't there anymore. I looked around and then looked to the ground and he was out cold.

"Gotta admit, I don't blame him. He took one hell of a beating off Deac." I said, Megget and Caretaker, who just came now picked him up and took him back to his cell.


	12. Trust Is The Hardest Thing To Heal

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 12 – Trust is the Hardest thing to heal**

**1 hour later in Megget's cell**

"So how much longer do you think he's gonna be out for?" I asked Megget. Megget shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, to be honest." He said hiding 3 books under his pillow.

"Do you like to read too?" I asked, Megget looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's just something to past the time really. How's Swatowski's lessons going anyways?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Great, he can read at a basic level but is doing really well." I said then I noticed a picture of Megget with a woman and a little girl. "Who are they?" I asked, He gave me a look and followed my gaze to a picture.

"That's my sister, Chantey and her little girl Kayla." He said with a smile.

"Do you miss them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Every day, uh, Kayla was about 5 in this picture and that was taken about 4 years ago." He said. "Man she was such a sweet thing. She always used her manners." I laughed.

"I was like that when I was little." I said; he smiled.

"I think everyone is. I mean when she was 3, she was drawing on the cupboards and I was in the way. I didn't realize she was doing it till she asked me to move. It's still so cute when I think about it. She tugged on my jean leg and said 'Excuse me please'. I had to go and get Chantey to get her to stop she was so cute.(AN: This really happened with my sister's boyfriend, now my brother in law. He really had to go get my mum to make me stop lol)"

"I always wanted a little sister or brother but, my mum and my d… dad never wanted another. Always said I was enough." I said sadly. "I miss my Mum." I said out loud.

"I know you do, can she come a visit?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go." I said feeling tear coming to my eyes. I never really mourned for my Mum when she died and every time someone or I think or talk about her I cry. Megget grabbed my hand softly.

"Hey, you don't have ta go." He said. "Do you?" He asked. I nodded and sat back down.

"It's just my Mum died when I was 12 and I never really cried for her. We were really close but I just hate crying. It makes me feel weak and pathetic." I said honestly.

"Hey, everyone has to cry. You know, and it isn't weak or pathetic. Everyone has to do it sometimes, even me." He said, whispering the last part making me laugh.

"Thanks Megget." I said. "You're a great friend." I said. He nodded and rubbed my back.

"You're welcome."

"Do you mind if I ask you how you got in here?" I asked. He laughed with a smile.

"On one condition," He said.

"What condition?" I asked, having a bad feeling.

"If I tell you my story… you have to tell me yours." He said, pulling out a cigarette.

"Fine." I said, knowing I was defeated. "Okay."

"Me, Deac and Cheeseburger were arrested for armed robbery and resisting arrest. We got high on some shit and robbed a gas station or something, got caught and here we are."

"Well, I got arrested for GBH and attempted murder." I said hoping that he wouldn't push it any more than that.

"How did you get that conviction?" I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"My Dad… uh," I said. "I kicked my Dad out of a two story window when I went back to England to visit a friend…" I blurted out. "In self-defence. But I took too long to do it." I whispered, I then got up and left.

"Scarlet, wait!" Megget said as he came out of his cell. But I kept walking back to my cell when I bumped into Knauer.

"Sorry." I said and continued to walk.

"Oy! Get here!" He said roughly grabbing my arm. Which was exactly the way my so called 'Dad' grabbed me when...

**Flashback**

"_Come here, you little slut!" He said with a sickly sweet evil smirk across his horrid face. His breath ricked of alcohol. I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm hard that I let out a scream. He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground. It's not like I wasn't used to him hitting me but I was 25, not 14. I should have seen it coming, but it still took me by surprise. He picked me up and threw me against the wall. The impact was hard but didn't break anything. I lay still to try and scare him, thinking he killed me. He slowly walked over to me and kicked me in the chest. I cried out in pain and got punched in the face again. I needed to fight back but I couldn't, he's my step-dad and even though he beat me senceless for 8 years, I still love him._

"_Why!" I cried, "What did I do to you?"_

"_What does that have to do with anything! You're a slut and a complete waste of life. You deserve everything you got coming!" He said pulling out a knife. When I saw it, I filled with fear._

"_Now you let me do what I want or you'll be found without a head." He said placing the knife near my neck. He then grabbed the zipper of my jeans. My eyes widened._

"_Oh, God! Please don't do this!" I begged, tears falling. He then punched me in the face and proceeded to undo my jeans. "Please don't!" I begged again, full on crying in both fear and humiliation. _

"_Shut up you fucking piece of trash." He yelled and punched me again in the face. 20 minutes later he had done what he needed and got up off me. I lay shocked and scared on the floor, because now he's gonna kill me. He's no father of mine, no step dad of mine. He's a monster now._

"_Now I've had my fun," He said sickeningly. "Prepare to meet your maker." He said, he pulled me to my feet and threw me against the wall again but I stood up right away and pulled my fists up to my face. "Aww, the poor little girl is trying at act all tough." He laughed._

"_Just try anything else. You'll regret it." I sobbed, he laughed and pulled out the knife. I ran to him and spin kicked the knife out of his hand. I jumped, swapped from my right leg to my left and kicked him in the face. I then punched his repetitively in the face and he stumbled backward towards the window. I stopped._

"_You little slut! I'm gonna fucking kill…" I didn't want him to finish that sentence so I kicked him the chest and he went flying out the window. I gasped and ran to the window and looked down just as soon as he hit the floor. Then lay motionless, I smiled. I was free I was finally free. Sadly I'm gonna get put in jail for murder but once they know the truth, that he had been physically abusing me for years and that tonight he abused me… sexually. The judge and jury will be in my favour. I slid to the floor and cried. I must have been like that for 45 minutes because then the police kicked down the door and aimed their guns at me. I uncurled myself and held my hands up. I had to put my jeans and underwear back on that that animal ripped off. They put me in cuffs and lead me down stairs. The whole time I didn't say a word, and I just cried silently._

"_His pulse is weak, we need to get him to the hospital as soon as." My legs just dropped and I went mental._

"_NO! HE SOULDN'T HAVE A HEART BEAT! HE'S A COLD HEARTLESS MONSTER! HE SOULD BE DEAD! HE DESERVERS TO DIE!" I screamed and cried then they threw me in the back of the police car. But I didn't stop screaming. "HE SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE WHEN HE RAPED ME! He should be dead. He shouldn't be on his way to hospital." I cried._

"_Wait? He raped you?" One of the police men asked. I nodded and burst out crying._

**End of flashback**

I swung at him, but he caught it and twisted it behind my back then threw me to the ground.

"Don't try that again, slut." He said, and then walked away.

"I'm sorry…" I said. Then I get a tap of my shoulder. I jumped and tried to slide away. "No! Leave me alone!" I cried.

"Scar, calm down. It's just me." Crewe said. I looked up. "What did Knauer do to you?" He asked with anger burning in his eyes as he rubbed my back gently.

"Knauer did nothing, I just mistook him for someone else." I said, and I got to my feet. "I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, if you're sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"I'm fine. Honestly." I said, with a fake smile. Crewe walked with me to my cell and I stayed there for the rest of the day.


	13. Fresh Meat and Cheerleaders?

**Survival Of The Fittest****  
****By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 13 - Fresh Meat and Cheerleaders?**

**The next day (At Practice)**

Today I was feeling much better and I was at practice today. Right now Megget was getting in place for the practise game against the offence team. Tony got down looking at Megget. I was standing on the side lines, practising my kicking.

"Let's get this over with, rookie, I'm starving." Tony said, I laughed and shook my head. When is he not starving. I shook my head and focused.

"Fresh meat, boys! Fresh meat!" I heard Battle yell. I turned to watch the game.

"Down, set!" Crewe yelled and got into position. "Battle, you're a psycho! Tony, you're a fat shit! Hut!" The ball was passed to Crewe. But it slipped out of his hands. Crewe dived for the ball and hit it to Megget. Megget caught and dodged Swatowski's attack by spinning to the left, then he set off like a bolt of lightning, dodging tackles and running to the end zone like his life depended on.

"Go Megget!" I cheered with happiness.

"Holy shit!" I heard Crewe say as he took off his helmet. I ran over to him.

"I think I'm out of a job Crewe." I joked.

"Na, we still need a back-up, just in case but Holy shit! He is fast." He said patting my shoulder. We walked towards Megget who was running back holding his right shoe.

"Ran right out of your shoes, huh? Hey, manager, don't you think we can get our new star running back a decent pair of cleats?" Crewe asked Caretaker

"Yeah. I think I got a cousin that drives a truck for Reebok." He said.

"Is that how you get most of your intakes? From your family?" I asked.

"Anything except drugs, I can get from my family. I have mates who send the drugs in."

"It's cool, man. I never had shoes growing up no way. I'll be all right for now." Megget said with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Crewe laughed.

"Get your country ass back in the huddle. That boy got some slave feet, you see that?"

"Megget!" I called after him. He turned round. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just the reason I got locked up brings up a lot, that I need to forget about."

"It's alright, I get it. It's a sensitive subject." I nodded.

"I just need some time to trust people again." He nodded.

"I get it." He said. I smiled and gave him a high five.

"Thanks."

"Defence!" Nate yelled behind us. "Huddle up over there." He yelled pointing by the record building. I looked at Megget.

"Come on, let's get to the huddle." Megget said. I nodded and we walked towards the defence huddle.

"Paul! Paul!" Danny AKA Beyoncé Guy called. Crewe turned round.

"Hey, ladies. How's it hanging?"

"I'm gonna say something to him." She said to her friends. "I just wanted to let you know I am your biggest fan. And I will be cheering my jailhouse boobies," She said, holding her chest. "Off for you at game day." I looked at Megget and he looked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I appreciate that. Thank you." Crewe said then turned back into the huddle.

"Paul." Danny called again. Crewe looked back. "I appreciate you."

"Oh my God." I said and slapped my face.

"Okay, thanks. I'm glad to know that."

"Okay, are you done now?" Brucie asked.

"God I hope so." Megget said. I laughed and high fived him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, confused. "Jealous because I don't cheer for you anymore?" She asked. What?

"I don't know what you're talking about, freak show." Brucie said in defence.

"Whatever, back freckles." He said, doing a really girly click.

"Oh, yeah, back freckles. She's making up shit now. I'm gonna get some water." He said then walked away.

"Okay, everyone take 5." Crewe said. I walked over to the Girl/guys.

"Yo, Lentlemen." I said, making them laugh.

"Hey, what's up girl friend?" Danny asked.

"I was thinking. Every football team has a cheer leading squad. And I know you guys want to help out in the cause. So why don't you guys…" I said pointing at all of them. "Be the teams cheerleading squad?" I asked. They started to giggle with excitement.

"We'll do it. Thanks girl."

"No problem baby. See you around." I said then went over to Crewe, Caretaker, Nate and Megget.

"Scar, why were you talking to them? I thought you said they were too forceful?" Caretaker asked.

"Well they are, but you guys can see that they want to help out so I told them to be our cheerleaders. Plus it'll keep them out of our way while we're practising." I said. Crewe smiled.

"I like the idea. Well done Scar," Megget said.

"Thanks." I said with a proud smile.


	14. I Get Knocked Down

**Survival Of The Fittest**  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 14 - I Get Knocked down…**

"… Then, they finally get their sentence fulfilled and are both hanged, ending the story." I told him me and Megget on the way to practice. Megget and me have become really close as have Caretaker and Crewe. We are a close band of friends now and I am grateful. So far only Megget knows half of my story, but he promised to let me tell in my own time.

"That's a pretty sad story." He said.

"It was," I said. "But Capote did the family justice with the book, wrote it beautifully."

"Alright! Everyone get into formation! Scarlet, you're running back today." Crewe said. I nodded and put on my helmet.

"Good luck." Megget said. I smiled.

"Thanks Megget." I said and jogged to my position. I stretched my legs while the guys were getting it their position then I felt a shadow walk past me. I turned round and jumped in surprise. "Crewe?" I asked, fear radiating from my voice. He turned to me. "Is Turley on Offence or Defense?" He smiled.

"Don't worry he's on offence." I smiled and got into position. From where I was, I could hear Swatowski laugh as well as see his hand waving. I smiled.

"Turley, no one gets to me, we'll play more ping pong later." Crewe said. I turned and Turley gave Crewe the okay sign which he returned. "Hut!" He announced and I ran. Crewe back up and I ran to an open position. As I turned back I saw Swatowski charge for Crewe as he threw the ball. Yet out of the corner of my eye, I saw Turley, calm as a lamb lift his foot up and Swatowski ran right into it. He fell to the floor and a painful cry filled the air.

"Fucking Hell!" I yelled and ran to Swatowski as he was getting up.

"Alright." Crewe said.

"Ah, he 'broke-ed my nose!" He cried, clearly really worked up. He angrily took off his helmet and went to throw it at Turley but stopped himself and threw it on the ground. "I don't wanna play no more!" He said and let out a cry.

"No! Don't quit Swatowski! We need you." I said patting his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Swatowski, what are you talking about? This is football. Shit happens." Crewe said plainly.

"Paul, he 'broke-ed' my nose." He said and pulled his hands away to see his nose was crocked.

"Stop crying," Crewe said as he placed his hands around Swatowski's nose. "All right. We can fix this. Here we go." Then pushed down hard on the bent part of his nose. Swatowski let out a painful cry which was followed by a cracking nose. I cringed. "Okay. Good, good." I looked at Swatowski's nose and it looked like it did the last time I saw him.

"How's it look?" Swatowski sniffed.

"How's it look? It looks... It looks like... It looks better than before." Crewe said which brought a big smiled to Swatowski's face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly

"Yeah, it's straighter. More distinguished. Kind of like a young Michael Jackson." Caretaker said, I shook my head.

"I love little Michael."

"That's great. That's great." Crewe smiled, patting his arm. The Swatowski's face went serious.

"I think he did it on purpose." He said.

"No, he didn't." He said and looked to Turley who had a smile on his face and was nodding. "Okay, maybe he did." Crewe said then walked over to him. "You gotta apologize to him. Come on, Turley. Say you're sorry. Come on. Say it." Turley looked down in disgust but looked at Swatowski and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Then a smiled grew on Swatowski's face and he walked over to the others.

"He said he's sorry. I got him to say he's sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. We're all impressed." Battle said. So after that Crewe went through with Turley what he can and can't do which included not kicking people in the face that were gonna tackle him. Then, after ten minutes we started another game. I got into position and waited.

"Blue 32, Blue 32, HUT!" He said and went back. I sped off and Crewe threw the ball. I caught it and ran for the end zone. Battle was the first to charge at me. I ran towards him and when he dived for me, I threw it to Crewe and then crouched down to the floor as close as I could. Because of my small physique missing Battle's tackle by inches. I got up and Crewe passed me the ball and I ran for the end zone. Swatowski was next to tackle and I threw the ball to Brucie, who caught it for once and I did the splits as he dived over me. I got back up and Brucie gave the ball back to me before he got leveled by Tony, I caught it and ran for the end zone once again at full speed.

"Scar look out!" Megget yelled. Next thing I know, I was tackled from behind by Battle. On the way down I stretched my arm out holding the ball as far out as I could get it. I dropped to the floor and hit my head on the ground, hard and I blacked out.


	15. I Get Up Again

**Survival Of The Fittest**  
**By I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Chapter 15 - I Get Up Again  
**

When I regained consciousness, I was facing the sky with the blurry images of Crewe, Caretaker, Megget, Skitchy and Nate looking down at me. Seconds later my vision normalized and Crewe, Megget and Caretaker were kneeling down next to me while Nate and Skitchy where standing.

"Scar? You okay?" Nate asked. I looked him.

"Fuck that, did I get a touch down?" I asked. Making them laugh.

"She's okay." Caretaker laughed as Crewe and Megget helped me to my feet.

"Did I score?" I asked again.

"Yep." Crewe laughed. "Can you still play?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just too slow on that play, to relaxed." I said, knowing what my mistakes were and how I needed to improve. As you can sort of tell I am a bit of a perfectionist.

"Alright, Baby. We can work on that." Crewe said patting my back. "Oh and just so you know, your bleeding." He said as he walked away. I pulled my hand up to the left side of my forehead and pulled it away to find blood on my hand. I wiped the blood off, and went back to the game. I put my helmet back on. We played a few games till lunch then we called it a day.

"Looking good, guys. Way to work hard." Crewe said as we walked away, taking a drink of water from his cup.

"Good practice, Paul! Me and the girls wanna show you what we've been practicing." He called out. I turned along with Crewe.

"Okay, hit me." Crewe said. They then spaced out.

"Come on, let's go. One, two, three." Eastie said, they then rolled their hips to the left.

"Give me a... D, D, give me a I I, I, give me a C, C, give me a..." Basically their cheer spelled out dicks and the 'K' involved to of them visualizing the act of anal sex. I looked away.

"Holy shit." I thought.

"All right, all right! I got it. Just save it for the game." Crewe waved before he turned round.

"Don't act like you ain't want to see more, Brucie!" Danny said. I turned to Brucie.

"Yeah, you wish, pal." He yelled back.

"No, you wish I'd kiss you again, because your breath smell like eight cans of shark shit." Danny said plainly. I laughed so hard at that I ended up on the floor. I got back up and high-fived him.

* * *

Just wanted to say Thank you to everyone to have favorite and followed me and this story. Thank you so much guys, and also to apologize for the slow updates on this story. It's more of a side project for when i have writers block... so yeah...


	16. The Bearer of Bad News

**Survival Of The Fittest**  
**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

Chapter 16: The Bearer of Bad News

**The Next Day  
~ In the mess hall**

I was in the line, getting my dinner and Unger was dishing the food out again. I rolled my eyes and walked across the line only this time I had Battle on one side and Swatowski on the other.

"Well, well, well, baby. Long time, no see. Are you avoiding me or something?" He asked, with a flirtatious smirk. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not anymore. Just wait till there isn't anything in my way and I'm sure you'll like the outcome." I said flirtatiously. He moved closer trying to get a kiss in, I leaned in then grabbed his head and smashed it on the steel rimed glass. An echo of 'Oh!', filled to room. He stood back up confused then fell back-wards out cold. "When I say no, I fucking mean no! You fucking retard!" I said to his unconscious body. Then another con in the kitchen reluctantly took his place and put the food on my plate.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged. The guy was pretty young and then I realized he was one of the three guys who ganged up on me on my first day and the one I actually didn't beat up.

"No, that fuck-tart has had that coming a long time." I said. "Thanks." Then I walked off, followed by Battle and Swatowski.

"Nicely done," Battle laughed. I nodded as we sat down with Crewe.

"Holy shit, Scar! What did you do?" Crewe asked. I was about to answer when Battle did it for me.

"She knocked Unger out, it was insane! Who knew someone of your size had that much strength."

"Yeah, but you also have to take into account that I'm a black belt in every self-defense out there." I said, "Also, that little dick weed has had it coming for weeks."

"Scar, you've got a letter." Megget said coming over with his tray followed by Caretaker. He sat down next to me and gave it to me.

"That's weird, who would want to write me a letter?" I thought as I opened it.

'_Dear, Scarlet Lockhart,_

_ I'm sure you will be pleased to hear that your step-father, Daniel Lockhart, will be discharge from the hospital tomorrow at full health. He has also asked for visitation rights to talk to you._

_Please reply as soon as you can_

_Louise, (Daniels nurse)_'

Reading the letter my blood was boiling, and my anger grew more and more. My hands shook at the rage I was feeling inside my veins as the uncontrollable emotion filled every part of my body. I slammed the letter onto the table and stormed out of the mess hall.

* * *

Sorry, its short :\ Wanted to upload this story


End file.
